LoVe AnD tRuTh
by Rosa Hale
Summary: Charlotte brown is a simple girl, no attitude and brainy, but she has a darker secret. she's a death eater. find out here on how she managed her situation.
1. Chapter 1

It's the start of the school feast and everybody if eating; the table is full of yummy food. Harry, Ron and hermione are eating their favorite fudge chocolate, when Ron caught charlotte's eyes. Ron has a big crush on charlotte, charlotte is a ravenclaw girl with nice wavy brown hair and has a light blue eyes. Charlotte then broke the eye contact and turn to her friend Emily, Emily has a long jet-black hair that held down on her waist line and has a light brown eyes.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Ginny is talking to a girl right beside her; they were talking in normal voice volume.

"Hey! Do you have a good summer" Ginny said in a smile.

"Yah! We went to china and Philippines to visit my cousins there." The girl said smiling.

"Really! How was there" said Ginny looking excited.

"Its! Ok! The food is great and the people are so sweet." The girl said giggling.

This girl is Lara shimoyama. She is a half-Chinese and a half-Filipino with witch blood on it. Her dad is a Chinese and her mom is a Filipina and a pure witch. She never went to china or Philippines because her mom and dad are working at the ministry of magic.

Then they stop talking when someone interrupts them.

"You guys, stop talking and eat" this guy is john Neil one of there best friend.

"Ok! You're royal highness" Lara suggested.

When the feast is over, all students got to their own dorm. Lara, Ginny and john went to their rooms and said goodnight to each other.

In the morning, Saturday, there are no classes. Lara woke up to go to the green houses to pick some flowers for the staff table. She quickly got dress and went outside, she ran really quicked not noticing a blond haired boy and bump into him.

"Sorry, did I hurt you" she asked quickly.

"Um…. A little bit" the boy said while holding his forehead.

"So, sorry" Lara apologize.

"That's fine" the boy said standing and dusting his shirt.

"Wait, you're the arrogant slyderin boy."

"What!" the boy was shocked.

"Your Draco malfoy, you're a slyderin."

"Yes and you are" Draco asked Lara.

"I'm Lara shimoyama."

"Your not a slyderin are you" said Draco raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I'm not so…"

"Just asking" as Draco start staring at her eyes.

"Oh! Look at the time, I got to go"

"Ok! See you late" Draco stops staring at her.

"BYE!" as Lara waves her hand and turn where the green houses where.

At the ravenclaw common room, charlotte and Emily are talking, what they will do today.

"Ok! There are nothing to do here" charlotte said sitting beside Emily.

"Yah! But we can play wizard chess." Emily insisted

They went to the great hall, as they are walking towards to the great hall they met Ron and Neville.

"Hi! Girls" Ron and Neville both said.

"Tell me, is it me or its getting boring here." Emily complain

"Forget about her, we are going to play wizard chess want to come." Charlotte said

"Well, lets go" Ron said smiling.

The girls, Ron and Neville went to the great hall and they went to the Gryffindor table to start there game. As the game start, someone sat right beside Emily. Its Jeffrey Nero, the cutest and hottest boy in ravenclaw house, Emily was shocked when she saw Jeffrey, but she managed not to giggle.

"Checkmate!" Ron shouted.

"Hey! That's not fair ron!"

"Why! It's not fair"

"Coz, you cheated" said charlotte looking angry.

"Don't be angry, it's just a game" Ron said.

"Um… yah! That's the point it's just a game, but I always lose." Charlotte reacted.

"But I just did what my mind said." Ron said

"Whatever, I'm so out of here" charlotte walked straight to the two wooden doors. Leaving her friend.

"Ron, go after her" Neville said.

"Why should I go after her" Ron said looking angry too.

"Duh! Ron we know that you like her, you even fancies her." Emily said giggling.

Ron went outside to find charlotte to apologize, but there are no clue where to find her, then she met Lara.

"Hi! Ron" Lara said smiling.

"Oh! Lara did you see charlotte." Said Ron bursting some nasty breath in front of Lara.

"She went to the lake, I think she's angry"

"Thanks" Ron said running.

Ron hurried to the lake and saw an angry charlotte throwing some rocks in the lake. Slowly Ron walked to her, and then stops, grabbing the arm of charlotte.

"WHAT" charlotte shouted?

And she never spoke that very minute, because of the barricade in her lips. Ron had kissed her intentionally for a minute, still charlotte couldn't move because of the hands of Ron in her two arms. Then Ron let go charlotte's lips and arms and spoke.

"I like you"

"WHAT!" said charlotte still shocked?

"Ron, sorry but you don't know the real me." She continues.

"Why, what's the truth" Ron said looking at her.

"I can't tell you" charlotte said teary eyed.

Then she ran towards to the castle leaving ron alone, looks like there is some reason for that. Can ron know the truth with the help of his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

In dinner charlotte did not eat or went to the great hall Ron asked Emily what have had happened, even Emily don't know why she's not in the dinner. Then Harry spoke.

"Ron you seems not on your self."

"I heard that charlotte is crying in the ravenclaw common room." Hermione interrupted them.

"I think I offended her, because she said I don't know the real her, what's that suppose to mean." Ron said looking devastated.

"Maybe tomorrow you can speak to her." Harry suggested.

In the dark forest, someone beneath the lurking moonlight detained the darkness, voldemort and the deatheaters are ready to attack at Hogwarts. When they are at the entrance door, someone spoke.

"EXPELLIARMUS" voldemort chant.

And the door burst open, leaving a big loud noisy thumb. They walked through the passageway to the great hall where the students are eating and chatting. Another chant where made and the two wooden door into the great hall burst rapidly open. The students burst loud shouting and running towards the staff table and the teachers held out there wand.

"What are you doing here voldemort." McGonagall spoke wildly.

"We are going to kill you all." Said voldemort (as always said).

"No you don't, you have to past us first." Hagrid spoke in anger.

Then a white mist went into view, the order of the phoenix have arrived just in time. The student except the d.a members got covered for the trembling fight. Then one deatheater duel Ron, then Ron chant the EXPELLIARMUS curse and hit him/her to the shoulder. When the deatheaters and voldemort couldn't handle the strong emphases of the teachers, order of the phoenix and the d.a members they apparate in thin air. Next morning, everyone got back to normal except one person, charlotte brown. Who is wooden? In the shoulder, looking sadly for what have had happen. Then Ron came to her.

"Are you ok" Ron said holding the non-woonden shoulder.

"Yes! I'm fine" said charlotte still sad face.

"What happen to your shoulder?"

"Some deatheater attack me and hit me into shoulder."

"Can I ask you something char?"

"Yes! What is it Ron"

"Yesterday, what you said about I don't know the real you, what's that."

"Nothing, it's just an expression."

"Oh! I think not, is something wrong."

"Nothing Ron just leave me alone ok!"

Ron could not ask for more coz charlotte is not answering any of Ron's questions. Then Ron remembers something, why charlotte is the only one who's woonden, the teachers and the others are the shield of the students. Ron keeps questioning his mind. In dinner charlotte couldn't stair or glimpse at Ron because of total scared. In the morning, classes start, charlotte still not talking to Ron, Ron still cannot find the truth and came to potions. They are making polyjuice potions which held to talk to char.

"Get your partners" prof. snape insisted in low voice.

Ron got up and went towards charlotte; even charlotte is standing up to avoid Ron.

"Can I partner you?" Ron said

"Um….."

"Pls! I won't ask questions again"

"Ok! Let's get started"

Ron sat right besides her knowing he is a bit closer to her. As the bell rang, charlotte didn't move on to her sit.

"Can we talk" said charlotte to Ron

"Yeah! Sure"

"Wait till the room is empty"

The room now became quieter and empty, now there are two people left in the room.

"Why do you want to talk" Ron said getting really closer to her.

"About my secret"

"What it is"

"Um….Ron won't you shout at me pls!"

"Ok!"

"I'm a deatheater, Ron"

"WHAT"

"It's my destiny Ron"

"Why you must do it"

"My mom and dad wan it, because they are deatheaters too."

"Wait, if you are a deatheater, then you is the one that I hit in the shoulder."

Charlotte nodded in yes.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte said teary eyed.

Ron hugs her and kissed her with feelings. Now Ron knows, how he will say this to the d.a members, that his love one is a deatheater.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and charlotte walked straight into transfiguration pick up a desk and sat. Then Harry and Hermione walked in, looking at them both.

"Ron, I thought you two are enemies." Harry spoke.

"That's over now" Ron said

"How it happen, both of you speak." Hermione bark.

"Well" both them said.

"I did tell him a secret that only Ron and I knew." Charlotte said not looking at Hermione.

"Well, what is that?" Harry said

"Duh! Harry it's a secret." Hermione eyed on Harry.

Then prof. McGonagall went in, saying the lecture and homework. When prof. McGonagall stop speaking, the bell rang. Ron, Harry, mione and charlotte went to the library for their free period; they took a table that fits for four people.

"Guys. I want to talk to you." Charlotte whispers.

"Ron knows this little secret, so Ron could you." She ended.

"What me"

"Yes you"

"Ok... charlotte is a death eater, because she is destine to be one." Ron said shaking.

"What the" both of them shock.

"SHSSS" madam pince said holding her lips with one finger.

"But why" Harry spoke.

"My mom and dad force me to do it, they say if I did not do it the dark lord will kill me and them too." She explained all.

"Do malfoy knows this." Hermione said and inch face to charlotte.

"Um… yes, actually his body guards."

"What you have a body guard." Harry shouted.

"SHSSS" madam pince said again but now two hands on her hips.

"Now we knew, what will happen to you." Hermione question

"I think the dark lord knew already, he uses occlumency on me."

"You can't control that?" Harry said

"Maybe if prof. snape in here." Charlotte said sad face.

"May I ask where voldemort is?"

"His with the other death eaters, benite the forest."

"And don't think what I'm thinking"

"What… oh!"

"Don't you ever dare, go to voldemort by your self."

"But I have to." Harry said in a low voice.

After their last lesson Harry told Hermione to call the d.a members up to the room of requirements. Then the d.a members agree that they will skip dinner to attend the meeting. While Harry, Ron and Hermione wait for the d.a members to the room of requirements, Harry called dobby to bring some food for the hungry members. After 5 minutes or so the d.a member's show up for their meeting, then Harry said.

"I know where voldemort hiding…" Harry said while sitting.

"How did you know." ask the other member.

"Well, some one informed us but it's not important anymore, ok." Harry said looking at Hermione and Ron. After that, Harry told the plan with the help of Hermione and by seeing the look of the other members they seem, afraid… maybe they're afraid of breaking the law of Hogwarts of afraid that they're planning to attack lord voldemort, that they all know the greatest dark wizard of all times.

Meanwhile after planning and discussing about their attack for lord voldemort, Harry dismissed their meeting and immediately ordered the all the d.a members go to their dormitory and take a rest. Harry planned their attack on the next hogsmead weekend so that there will be a less student hanging around.

In the next morning Harry went down to have some breakfast and he saw his best friends.

"Hi guys, good morning." Harry said while grabbing a piece of toast.

"Good morning. To you too." Hermione replied.

"Harry? Are you sure about the plan?" Ron said in a low voice so that only three of them could hear.

"Yah. Why?" ask Harry.

"Well… nothing" Ron lied

"Oh Harry, don't believe him his just scared, he talked to me about the plan on and on until you came here."

Hermione said arguing with Ron.

"Well…I'm not scared, I just" Ron stopped because Harry interrupted.

"If you don't want to come, it's ok." Harry said

"No…I want to come with you guys." Ron said in a rush tone.

"Its settled then, now eat your breakfast you two." Hermione said.

When they finished eating they run toward their next class and they enter the room and find a seat. They are happy because they are not yet late. It was prof. binns who's late.

"Ok class, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Why do you think his late, Harry?" Ron asked Harry.

"Dunno" Harry replied.

"I think it's because prof. snape called them." Hermione said.

"How'd you know that." Ron asked Hermione.

"Well, I've heard one of the students talking with her friend." Hermione answered.

"I think his protecting voldemort, maybe he said to the teachers that voldemort has gone to the other place." Harry said while staring at Hermione's quill.

"We will find out anyway, on the next hogsmead weekend, will see!" Hermione said.

And suddenly prof. binns came across them and ask them what their talking about.

"Sorry prof." the three of them apologize together.

"Well, just pay attention now." Prof. Binns said in a little high voice.

"Wonder no ones listening to him, because this subject is boring." Ron said to Harry in a whisper then both of them laugh, when Hermione saw them she gave them a dark and scary stare.


	4. Chapter 4

And then after their class they went right away to their next subject, it was potions with prof. slughorn who's very funned of harry, but harry don't like him much.

"Today class, where making drought of the living death." Said prof. slughorn with excitement.

"Oh! Great another potion-making." Said Ron heatedly.

"If you now pls! Ready your ingredients and your cauldron and we will start making now." Said prof. slughorn.

After 30 min. making their potions prof. slughorn called that their time is over. So he walk through everyone's cauldron's and check them and finally he reached the cauldron of harry, mione and Ron's.

"Very good Ms. Granger, and for that 10 pts. To Gryffindor." Prof. Slughorn announces and everyone clapped their hands.

"Thanks you prof." said Hermione with a sweet smile.

"Let's see, Mr. Weasley- um…. What is that smell!" said prof. slughorn while clapping his hand in his nose because of the bad smell.

"Well, try it again next time, Mr. Weasley." Said prof. slughorn with a little bit of disappointment.

"Ok. Harry, let me see your work." Requested by prof. slughorn.

"Yes, prof." he told prof. slughorn.

"Ah….well it's not bad you'll get it soon, harry." Said prof. slughorn.

"Thank you, prof." said harry.

Then the class is dismissed early because they don't have any assignment for potions. Now it is their free period, the three of them went upstairs to the great hall to find charlotte; it's not hard to find her because it's only 2 min. when they found her sitting in the ravenclaw table. Then Ron asked charlotte.

"Hi! Charlotte, can you come with us at our common room?" Ron asked.

"Umm….I'm not sure, because- is there any Gryffindor students up there?" charlotte asked curiously.

"I think so, but only few of them…." Ron answered quickly.

"Maybe I can come with you, if you wont leave me up there alone." Charlotte said in uncomfortable tone.

"Definitely, I won't leave you there." Ron said.

"Ok. Let's go then." Charlotte said while grabbing Ron's arm.

It took a short time for them to reach the Gryffindor common room and harry and Hermione take their books, parchment and quill out to do their essay in the history of magic, while Ron and charlotte are chatting while sharing on one chair.

"So Ron how's your sub-?" charlotte asked in incomplete question.

Because when she faces Ron, he suddenly kisses charlotte in the lips. After that it leaves charlotte speechless. They went to their next subject and after that they eat their lunch, go to their next subjects and eat dinner and after they have finished their dinner the students of diff. houses finally go to their diff. dormitory to take a long night rest. So days went by until it reached the day they're going to attack the dark lord, voldemort. It's the hogsmead weekend so when harry called their last meeting, all the d.a members immediately proceed to their secret headquarters and again, they review their plan then harry asked.

"So… are you ready for tonight?" harry asked in a normal voice.

All the members nodded there heads.

"Ready you're wands then." Said harry.

"So, harry? Are we going to stay here until its dark outside?" asked a terrified and scared voice. It is Hannah Abbott with a brownish hair and pale face.

"Yes…" harry said confident.

Harry saw Hannah that she looks like more scared.

"If you want, you can practice all the spells and counter-jinxed I've teach you." Harry said facing the d.a.

Then finally the sun is setting, giving the forbidden forest a darker view. Then harry thought it's the time to face voldemort then he spoke to the others.

"All right guys, its time. Are you ready?" harry asked with no sign of fear.

"Yes." Said all of the members.

"Ok. We will leave by groups using my invisibly cloak, and you'll wait for the others to come… we will be seeing each other at hagrids cabin cause his not there." Said harry

"Ok. Then you first." Harry said pointing the 3 of the members.

"I will escort you there, so…I'll be back." Harry said to the others.

It took them almost an hour to sneak out of the castle down to hagrids cabin.

"Lets go, Ron you accompany charlotte." Said harry.

"Yah, charlottes stick with me and stay at my sight, ok?" Ron said to a very concerned voice.

"Ok." Replied charlotte.

"Lets go and look out for each other… be careful." Harry told them

And they went straight away through the forbidden forest then harry whispered.

"LUMOS."


	5. Chapter 5

Then a flash of light appear into harry's wand tip. Then everybody do what harry did. So, very silently they walk further through the heart of the forest. Suddenly harry heard something…

"Shhh!" Harry signal while putting a finger to his lips.

"What?" asked Ron who's shaking slightly?

"Ready your wand everybody!" command harry in a whisper.

"Harry, I know that it's the death eaters and I think they know that we're going to attack." Charlotte said in a low voice.

"How'd you know that?" one of the members asked.

"Remember harry that Voldemort is using occlumency on Me." Charlotte demanded.

"Ok. Guys, make a circle and your wand..." harry order.

"Someone's there, harry." Said a dreamy voice, it's a long blond hair named Luna lovegood.

Then harry walked to the place were Luna pointed. Suddenly someone grab him at the neck, it was a death eater, harry could hear that all the members are shouting and running; and throwing spells at the death eaters. Then he pointed his wand at the death eater's stomach and shouted "stupefy." Then the death eater flew feet's away from harry. Then said to Ron.

"Ron! Cover charlotte, I think Voldemort looking for her!" harry shouted.

"Yah…come on charlotte." Said Ron while grabbing her hand and run away to take cover.

Then when the force of Voldemort can't resist by the d.a they follow Ron and charlotte to take cover also. Ron saw all the d.a members are still alive but there's so many wounds in different parts of there body. Ron asked them in terrified voice.

"What happened?"

"They're emphasizing…" said the other.

Then Ron looked at charlotte and asked…

"Are you okay?" Ron said.

"Yah…" charlotte said in a scared voice.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." Ron said then he hugs her tightly.

"There are here again!" harry shouted while catching his breath.

Again they fight and harry is fighting with Voldemort…

"You've been a hard-headed boy, harry." Said cold voice.

"Now, I'll have to finish you." Voldemort said.

"No, I'm going to kill you first." Harry said in a so not-afraid-voice.

Lord Voldemort threw an avada kedavra curse to harry but avoided the curse by apparating 2 feet's away from voldemort's back and then shouted a same curse. Harry knew that it hit directly at Voldemort and he heard him shouted "NO…" harry knew that it's over. But the death eaters are still fighting with the d.a members. Ron is fighting with a death eater named yaxley. Then Ron hit by a jinxed by yaxley and he falls to the ground and with a bleeding nose and arm. The death eaters take advantage at that time and walk where Ron's lying. The death eater pointed his wan right in Ron's face and shouted avada kedavra curse but someone blocked him. Harry came running through where Ron's lying and pointed his wan at the death eater and shouted "sectumsempra." And there's like an invisible sword hit the death eaters. Harry repeat it 3x; and the death eater is dead. Harry and Hermione were shocked of what they saw.

"Oh…no…" said Hermione when tears starts to pour down on her cheeks.

Harry removes the dead body that's blocking Ron and Ron is still unconscious. When Hermione and the others saw it, all of them almost cry.

It was charlotte's body….. Then Ron woke up, he's not in the forbidden forest anymore. He's in the hospital wing and by his side was Hermione. Ron looked terrified when Hermione's face turn to a sorry face.

"How's you're feeling." Said Hermione.

"It's my fault… it's my fault!" Ron shouted and his tears start pouring.

"There's no one to blame, Ron!" said Hermione crying, too.

"No! It's my fault, she risk her life for me…" Ron said.

"But it's what she wanted." Hermione said arguing with Ron; Ron starts to calm down and said.

"Before she did, she look at me and saw- I saw her crying and she told me the she love me…" Ron said still crying…

"Oh…Ron…" Hermione said in a pitiful voice and hugged Ron.

7 minutes later harry came and announce that all the students will send home because of what happened. A bright morning came and they've all packed up and waiting for their carriage to come…

"Oh, Ron… cheer up!" Hermione said smiling.

"I'm just going to miss her so much." Ron said looking at a tree.

"We can visit her tomb, there's still time… the carriage are not yet here. Come on." Hermione said happily.

And Ron and harry follow her to the tom of charlotte. Ron picked a flower and put it in on top of her tomb.

"I love you, charlotte." Ron said putting the flower.

"I'm going to miss you."

And the carriage came; they're going to hogsmead for there ride home. At last, they've reached kings cross station and they saw that the weasley's are there waiting for Ron. They said there good-bye to each others and headed their way home.

They will have to see each other for the next Hogwarts school year…..


End file.
